The One with the Cold Sore
The One with the Cold Sore is the 72nd episode of 6teen and the 20th episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on February 24, 2008, and remains unaired in the United States. Jude teaches Caitlin how to have fun "Jude-style", and a movie gets filmed at the mall. Plot Main Plot It is an extraordinary day at the mall when Caitlin arrives at the Big Squeeze with a cold sore on her lip. Her cold sore isn't the extraordinary part, however; the big news of the day is that a movie is going to be filmed at the mall, and extras are being auditioned at Grind Me. Naturally, Caitlin and Jonesy are interested, but they are rejected–with Caitlin's rejection made explicitly about her cold sore–and Jen, Nikki, and Wyatt are chosen to be in the movie despite none of those three auditioning. Rejection brings Caitlin down, and when she goes back to work at the Big Squeeze she is noticably morose. Jude notices, and when Caitlin decides to try retail therapy, Jude suggests that she try it his way. Soon, he leads her to the Cheapo Bin, and despite Caitlin's initial protest that the dollar store would have nothing she'd like, soon Caitlin has found a bunch of random junk at low prices and has perked up quite a bit. Jude isn't finished there, however, and when Caitlin drops off her stuff at her workplace and makes a drink for Jonesy to give to Jen, Jude takes Caitlin to the amusement park. There, he leads Caitlin to the Vomit Comet, and convinces her to give it another chance so that she has the possibility of getting over her fears. Although Caitlin is reluctant, she's willing to try it, and while on the rollercoaster she actually has a good time and wants to go again when the ride finishes. While on the rollercoaster, however, she receives a call from Nikki and Wyatt. Her two friends have been wondering about the mysterious man she's been wandering around the mall with, as they haven't gotten a clear enough view to see that it's Jude. The call only further convinces them that Caitlin has found a new beau, as they mistake her screams of excitement while riding the rollercoaster for an orgasm. Naturally, Wyatt and Nikki are shocked that Caitlin would go this far, especially with someone she just met, and even more amazingly that she would do it while on the phone with them. They want to find out whom the mystery man is, and when they head down to the food court they find Caitlin snacking on a snow cone with evidence of recent physical activity all over her face. When Jude comes back to the food court, they assume that Jude couldn't be the guy–until Caitlin kisses Jude on the cheek and the two walk off together. The next day, when Jude and Caitlin enter the mall both of them have cold sores on their lips. While Jude claims that his is a zit, caused by snacking on too much junk food, neither Nikki nor Wyatt are quite convinced, especially when Jude and Caitlin head off together. While Nikki and Wyatt try to talk each other into believe that Caitlin and Jude would never date, they find themselves unable to completely believe it–especially when they come by with a bunny that they refer to as their "baby." When Nikki and Wyatt see this, they accept what appears to be an apparent truth, and call Jen for advice. Soon, the other four friends gather in the Khaki Barn, where they try and figure out what to do. The only one with a good idea is Jonesy, however, as his suggestion is to leave them alone about it, since it's not really any of the other friends' business whether Caitlin and Jude date. The others agree with this, but Jen suggests that they tell Caitlin and Jude they know just to clear the air. When they find Caitlin and Jude, the duo are lying on a blanket by the fountain, both stuffed with free samples of ice cream from another one of Jude's suggestions. Both of them have been rather gassy, and when their friends tell them that they've heard, Caitlin and Jude assume that their flatulence has been carrying throughout the mall. However, when Wyatt says that the group is there to listen, Jude and Caitlin accept this–and promptly break into another round of farts. Eventually, though, the real meaning for the visit becomes clear, and Caitlin and Jude have a good laugh. Caitlin is especially happy, as she had a date and plans to have another one that night. However, her plans are soon ruined, as her boyfriend hustles up to the Big Squeeze and cancels the date; it seems that he has contracted a cold sore. Sub-Plot: Movie Madness Of the three cast members, Jen's part is largest, as she has been given a supporting role in the movie with nine lines while Nikki and Wyatt are both non-speaking extras. Soon, word spreads around the mall, and Jen begins to gain a fanbase. To cash in on this, Jen hires her stepbrother as her assistant, and soon the fame goes to her head and she starts bossing Jonesy around in order to appear cool in front of movie star Phoenix. Jonesy isn't happy about this, but when a pre-teen girl offers to pay $20 for a drink that Jen took one sip from, he realizes that he can cash in on Jen's newfound fame. Soon, Jonesy starts selling all of Jen's personal belongings while Jen is distracted by life on-set, where people pay attention to her and Coach Halder actually serves her by being her bodyguard. Jen is actually contemplating moving to Hollywood as a result of this, but when Phoenix simply walks away from her after the movie finishes shooting, she realizes that all of the trappings were simply her fifteen minutes of fame, which now appear to be over. However, with her clearer sight, she notices other people with her stuff, and yells at Jonesy for selling all of her belongings. Jonesy stands up for himself, though, and points out that Jen has been a complete diva for the entirety of the filming. While he's been running around, trying to fulfill her every whim, she's yelled at him whenever he's messed up and never noticed when he's done things correctly. This lecture actually makes Jen reconsider how she's been acting, and it draws the attention of the director, who tells Jonesy that if he had auditioned for a part with a similar monologue, Jonesy would have been in the movie. Quotes *'Wyatt:' It's just a cold sore. Caitlin: It's a lip thingy! Jude: Could be a lip zit. I once had a zit on my back that had a life on its own. One morning, it was gone, and so was a pair of my shoes. Caitlin: It's not a cold sore, and it's not a lip zit. It's a lip thingy! *'Caitlin:' I really thought he was The One. Wyatt: He was The One. The One who gave you a cold sore. Caitlin: LIP THINGY! *'Jonesy:' Hey Caitlin, you got a lip thingy. Caitlin: See? Lip thingy! Thank you, Jonesy! Jonesy: Yeah...okay. *'Director:' Any acting experience? Kirsten: I played Goldilocks in the fourth grade. (awkwardly) This poor ridge is too hot. Kristen: Oh my gosh! That was so good! I could, like, smell the porridge! Kirsten: Don't! That's way too many calories! Kristen: Can you smell calories, or do you have to eat them? Kirsten: Don't be silly. Anything you can smell, you can eat. Kristen: Oh no! Am I fatter? Director: Non-speaking parts only. Next! *'Jen:' Owza! Haw cawfee! Burm my wips! Wyatt: Burned her lips. Rookie mistake. *'Caitlin:' Look at all this stuff I got for six bucks: a porcelain rooster, an ice cube tray, whatever this thing is, a DVD of a show I never even heard of. Who knew spending so little on stuff you don't need could be so fun? What'd you get? Jude: A ghost costume and a rubber band. (He fires the rubber band towards a customer.) Stuart Goldstein: What the- Caitlin: But it's not Halloween. Jude: They have them here all year except Halloween. *'Pre-teen Girl:' Jen Masterson drank from that cup? I'll give you ten bucks for it! Jonesy: You can't be serious. Pre-teen Girl: Fifteen! Twenty is all I got! Jonesy: Sold! (as the pre-teen girl squeals in excitement) Spread the word! I've got tons of Jen Masterson stuff! (to himself) When opportunity knocks, make sweet, sweet lemonade. *'Wyatt:' We're here to listen. Whenever you're ready. Jude: (getting the wrong idea) If you say so. (Jude and Caitlin start farting and laughing.) Jen: Eww! Nikki: (sarcastically) That went well. Trivia *Jonesy's job: Jen's assistant. Reason for firing: Filming ended and Jonesy was caught selling Jen's stuff to people. *This episode is the second episode to have the episode's title reference the episode titles of the sitcom Friends. The first was "The One with the Text Message." *The movie's title was never mentioned. *This is the second time Jen has been caught in just her underwear. The first time was in "The Wedding Destroyers." **The first incident was actually referenced by Jonesy, when he stated that he had "seen it" when Jen accidentally left a changing room in just her underwear. *The black costume Jude was wearing resembles that of Ghostface from the Scream movies. *Actor Jessica Alba was mentioned when used for a comparison with Jen's look. *The idea that Caitlin and Jude are dating in this episode is the basis for much of the fan-pairing of the duo. *This episode was banned for airing on Cartoon Network because Caitlin's screaming and phone dialog while on the roller coaster could be considered sexual. Another reason could be that cold sores are a form of herpes (though considering how many guys she's gone out with, some wouldn't be surprised). *The director of the movie is named Ron Hughes. In his appearance and demeanor, he is a parody of the famous real-world movie director Steven Spielberg. *Darth refers to Jonesy as Solo when they're escorting him off of the set. He is referencing the Star Wars character Han Solo. *Caitlin is seen looking at a bunch of tube tops identical to the one she normally wears inside Huntington's, which suggests that that's where she normally buys her tops. *Many of the items Caitlin gets at the Cheapo Bin have been seen before previously. They are: **A porcelain rooster (Lydia had one in "Welcome to the Darth Side") **A squirrel puppet on a stick (part of one of the arcade games in "Jonesy's Low Mojo") **A DVD (many copies of that specific DVD were seen on the wall of Taj Mahome Video in "Midnight Madness") Gallery Cold Sore.png|Caitlin has a cold sore. tt0439341318.jpg|"This porridge is too hot." Ron Hughes.png|Ron Hughes talks with Jen. Jen Ready for the Movie Shooting.png|Jen ready for the movie shooting. Jude and Caitlin.png|Caitlin hanging with Jude. Phoenix with Jen.png|Phoenix and Jen chat. Nikki and Wyatt Shocked.png|Nikki and Wyatt shocked by Jude and Caitlin. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos